


Herederos sin trono

by sara_f_black



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jotunheim Won the War, Kid Loki and Kid Thor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuanta la leyenda que cuando Odin se dio cuenta, los gigantes de hielo ya habitaban en su palacio, su esposa había iniciado la huida de los asgardianos que habían logrado salvarse, pero había muerto intentando defender a su hijo. Heimdall, el guardián del puente Bifrost también había muerto y los que no lograron escapar con el reino murieron esclavos entre el hielo que ahora regía en Asgard. </p><p>Solo uno de su raza sería perdonado. Un niño que no era más que un bebé. Pequeño, rosado y llorón. Aquel que más le dolería al soberbio Odin. </p><p>Allí, dentro de la corte de Laufey, como su trofeo vivo más importante, viviría Thor, el hijo del Padre de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leyenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Mis disculpas de antemano por los errores que puedan haber. Teclear todo el día como obsesa para completar un fic no deja mucho tiempo para un beteo correcto pero gracias a mi amiga Rubymoon_Faith por la ayuda y la leída mientras escribía.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mei! Te amo... 
> 
> Espero que sea al menos una pequeña parte de lo que esperabas.

_Hubo un tiempo en el que los Gigantes de hielo estaban confinados a su propio mundo en Jotunheim. Eran grandes y poderosos pero no se atrevían a ir más allá del hielo al que pertenecían. Los otros mundos eran grandes, extraños y cálidos. Ninguno tenía interés y todos, aunque no lo dijeran, tenían miedo._

_Luego apareció Laufey y todo cambió._

_El gigante fue el mejor líder que aquella raza pudo desear. Tumbando mitos aprendió a transportarse a otros mundos y a esparcir el hielo allá donde quisiera ir, utilizando aquella reliquia que exudaba poder cuando alguno de los suyos la tomaba. De su mano, el pueblo de Jotunheim decidió ir más allá de sus fronteras y empezó la conquista del universo._

_Sólo una raza intentó plantarles cara. Odin, de Asgard, intentó seguir los gloriosos pasos de su padre y terminar con ellos. En primer lugar los desplazó de Midgard, donde la complaciente raza humana se convertía en témpanos de hielo con facilidad, sin siquiera dar pelea. Luego intentó acorralarlos contra su propio planeta._

_Habría funcionado. Pero Laufey no tenía miedo. Por eso decidió ir directamente a Asgard dejando su planeta desprotegido._

_Cuanta la leyenda que cuando Odin se dio cuenta, los gigantes de hielo ya habitaban en su palacio, su esposa había iniciado la huida de los asgardianos que habían logrado salvarse, pero había muerto intentando defender a su hijo. Heimdall, el guardián del puente Bifrost también había muerto y los que no lograron escapar con el reino murieron esclavos entre el hielo que ahora regía en Asgard._

_Solo uno de su raza sería perdonado. Un niño que no era más que un bebé. Pequeño, rosado y llorón. Aquel que más le dolería al soberbio Odin._

_Allí, dentro de la corte de Laufey, como su trofeo vivo más importante, viviría Thor, el hijo del Padre de todo._


	2. Únicos

Dainay sabía que debía agradecer el hecho de que Laufey le hubiera encontrado un rol importante que ejercer todavía en Asgard. Después de su desafortunada lesión, culpa de una asquerosa asgardiana, podría haber sido relegada de toda importancia y enviada de vuelta a Jotunheim o algún otro rincón de la galaxia. Ya no servía para pelear ni para defender a su raza. 

Sin embargo, había sido fiel a su líder y como tal había sido recompensada. Si es que se podía llamar recompensa a cuidar de un niño asgardiano. 

Laufey quería que Thor Odinson estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Era su trofeo favorito, el cual presumía ante sus enemigos y aliados cuando llegaban al palacio de Asgard. Ese que tiempo atrás se consideraba invencible e inaccesible. 

Habían pasado ya algunos años. Los suficientes para que el bebé de rosados mofletes se hubiera estirado. Seguía siendo enano, pero al menos ya podía caminar y valerse por sí mismo en muchas cosas. Dainay tenía que alimentarlo y poco más. 

A veces le costaba comprender que razas tan débiles llegaran a ser tan fuertes al crecer. El niño era mucho más frágil que cualquier gigante de hielo, incluso en su etapa más vulnerable. Pero lo peor no era su limitación física, a pesar de la fuerza que prometía tener. 

Lo que más le costaba era lidiar con su necesidad de cariño y atención.

-Me aburro –decía el niño con frecuencia. Siempre quería que lo dejara salir por su cuenta a explorar Asgard. 

La gigante ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. 

-Todos los niños encuentran como entretenerse. No puedes ser tan diferente –le replicó en una ocasión. 

Thor hizo un pequeño puchero al escucharla. 

-Porque juegan entre ellos. Nadie juega conmigo. 

Dainay resopló al escucharlo, pero al mirarlo tuvo que admitir que resultaba triste, por no decir patético. ¿Quién iba a jugar con un niño pequeño y debilucho como ese entre los gigantes de hielo? No había nadie de su tamaño. 

Nadie. 

O tal vez sí. 

*** 

A veces Dainay temía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza de la falta de acción y de tener a su cargo al niño asgardiano. Tal vez era cierto, puesto que ahí estaba, llevando al pequeño cargado en su espalda, protegido con ropas para que no se quemara contra el frío de su piel. 

Tenía una idea que podía resultar bien o ser un total fracaso. Lo mejor habría sido no intentarlo siquiera o consultarle a Laufey al respecto. Pero valía la pena intentarlo con tal de que Thor dejara de quejarse todo el tiempo. 

Tardó un poco en encontrar al clan de gigantes que estaba cuidando del niño. Sabía que debía ser una situación similar a la suya porque nadie en sus plenas facultades iba a dedicarse a cuidar a niños frágiles, aunque aquel no lo fuera tanto como Thor. 

O eso decían. 

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó un gigante al verla acercarse al grupo. 

-Busco al bastardo –replicó ella en el mismo tono hostil. La única manera de empezar una negociación favorable. 

El gigante rió al escucharla. Era una risa helada, como ellos. 

-¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Te crees los cuentos de la brujería? 

Se decían muchas cosas de aquel niño. Dainay no las manejaba todas, pero conocía la esencia. Era un hijo de Laufey con una prisionera de otros de sus planetas. Se decía que aquella hembra sabía hacer magia y el hijo de ambos probablemente también. Sin embargo, era pequeño y débil para ser un gigante de hielo. 

-Quiero liberarlos de su carga. Al menos por un rato. Tengo una similar. 

Señaló al niño sobre sus hombros, el cual miraba todo con mucho interés. Sus grandes ojos claros se comían el mundo cuando podía salir a verlo. 

Dainay a veces se preguntaba cuándo se enteraría de que todo aquello debería ser suyo. 

El gigante rió de nuevo y lanzó un silbido.

-No hay nadie similar a Loki –le advirtió. Luego levantó la voz–. ¡Niño! Alguien te ha encontrado alguna utilidad. 

Por un momento no sucedió nada. Dainay se obligó a esperar un poco más antes de confrontarlo por tomarle el pelo. 

-Dai, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Thor, mucho más impaciente que ella.

Antes de que le respondiera sin embargo, lo escuchó lanzar una exclamación. El niño había visto al recién llegado antes que ella. ¿En qué momento había aparecido? 

Thor se lanzó de sus hombros al piso y trastabillando se acercó hacia el otro niño. Tenía más o menos su misma altura, aunque era delgado y espigado como los gigantes de hielo, pero en miniatura. Su piel era azul con líneas como su raza, aunque sus facciones fueran más finas, como las de los humanos o los asgardianos. 

-Wow –exclamó Thor examinándolo con atención, permitiéndose incluso rodearlo para observarlo. 

El chico por su parte se quedó quieto, aguantando la inspección pero devorando con la mirada al niño que lo examinaba, con igual curiosidad e interés. 

-¡Nunca había visto algo como tú! –exclamó Thor con verdadera emoción. 

Iluso. No había visto casi nada en casa de Dainay.

El otro niño, Loki, sonrió al escucharlo y estiró una mano hacia él. Cuando Thor la tomó, la piel del brazo del pequeño gigante se tornó del mismo color sonrosado que la del asgardiano. El color se extendió por toda su piel y al alcanzar su rostro, los ojos rojizos dieron paso a otros claros y brillantes. 

-No hay nada como yo –replicó Loki, sonriendo satisfecho ante la expresión de absoluta estupefacción de Thor. 

*** 

Loki Laufeyson era un niño solitario, pero uno muy diferente a Thor. Había aprendido muy pronto que ninguno de los Gigantes de hielo iba a darle alguna importancia. Nadie iba a jugar con él, o hablarle, o quererle. Así que había aprendido pronto a que no le importara. 

Sabía entretenerse solo perfectamente. Kuegu, el encargado de cuidarlo, no tenía la disposición complaciente e incluso mimosa de Dainay con Thor. Si lo conservaba era por la esperanza de que Laufey le recompensara en su día. Algún plan tendría para el bastardo si lo había conservado. 

La idea de que aquel niño menudo, rubio y sonrosado quisiera jugar con él había resultado halagadora para Loki, cuya compañía nunca había sido buscada con interés por parte de nadie. Le resultaba divertido lo fácil que era sorprender y complacer al niño asgardiano. Todo le parecía nuevo y maravilloso. 

El solitario Loki pronto le encontró el gusto a la devota compañía de Thor. Solía tomar apariencia asgardiana para estar cerca suyo, para placer del pequeño que nunca tenía oportunidad de ver a un semejante. 

-¿Kuegu te dejará venir a jugar mañana? –le preguntaba al inicio con duda. Se lo comía ansiedad de pensar que lo privaran de la compañía de su nuevo amigo. 

Loki siempre sonreía para sí al escucharlo. Si Kuegu no lo quería dejar, tenía maneras de evadirse. 

-Vendré –se limitaba a responderle. 

Entonces Thor sonreía y volvía a casa de Dainay para cenar. Loki recuperaba entonces su forma natural y regresaba entre las sombras a su casa, generalmente dando un rodeo, ansioso por conocer cada vez más de aquel planeta al que la raza de su padre llamaba hogar. 

*** 

A los dos les gustaba explorar. A Thor le gustaba trepar, escalar y hacer todo el esfuerzo físico posible. No tendría la contextura de un gigante de hielo pero era fuerte y atlético. A Loki le gustaba acompañarlo, pero su interés no estaba en la actividad física ni en las vistas: quería conocer más, aprender más, hacer un mapa en su mente de todo lo que Asgard tenía que ofrecer. 

Así, mientras Thor inspiraba profundo y se llenaba los pulmones de aire frío y puro en lo alto de alguna torre de la ciudad, Loki acariciaba las paredes localizando entradas secretas. Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos para identificar la importancia de cada lugar. Escuchaba a los otros para saber qué relación tenían con Laufey en ese lugar. 

Al inicio era algo instintivo, casi natural para cada uno. Conforme fueron creciendo, fue siendo más intencional. Thor pensaba en vivir la vida. Loki, en la vida que algún día podría vivir. 

*** 

Ni Thor ni Loki estaban llevando el mismo tipo de entrenamientos que llevaban los gigantes de hielo. Dainay había decidido que sería mejor que supieran leer, escribir y defenderse en el mundo en general. Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, la gigante había adoptado esa responsabilidad. Thor, como siempre que se le proponía algo lo había aceptado con entusiasmo. Loki también, aunque en un inicio pensó que iba a negarse. Kuegu no le daba importancia a esas cosas, pero al parecer, el niño sí. 

Era una suerte, porque era más rápido que Thor para asimilarlo todo y a veces le ayudaba a explicarle. Después de todo, Dainay nunca se había considerado una giganta paciente.

*** 

Los días de ambos transcurrían entre estudios, exploraciones y juegos. Loki ponía las ideas y Thor el entusiasmo. Los únicos momentos que se salían de esa rutina, era cuando Thor era llamado a palacio. 

La primera vez que llegaron a llamarlo estando juntos, se encontraban estudiando junto a Dainay. La giganta había insistido en que debían ponerse en camino de inmediato. Por la misma urgencia había cedido a la vehemente petición de Thor de que Loki los acompañara. 

Laufey no tendría interés en ver a su bastardo, pero de todas maneras no lo dejarían entrar a palacio. Mientras Thor pasaba a la sala de audiencias, a tomar su lugar de pie detrás del trono de Asgard que ocupaba el líder de los gigantes de hielo, a Loki le obligaron a esperar afuera. Dainay pasó al salón también. 

Loki los miró internarse en el salón mientras apretaba las mandíbulas, obligándose a no pedir que lo llevaran con ellos. Después de todo, Dainay y Thor le ponían más atención que los otros pero tampoco eran como él. Nadie era como él. 

Miró de reojo a los guardias y notó que ninguno le ponía atención mientras no intentara entrar al salón. Sonrió para sí mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Sabía justamente lo que debía hacer para que no lo percibieran pasar. 

Pero no iría a la sala del trono. Estaba seguro de que en el palacio principal de Asgard habría otras cosas que también valdría la pena explorar y hacerlo sin la ruidosa compañía de Thor podría ser una gran ventaja. 

Siempre le había sido muy fácil convencerse de cualquier cosa. Era la mejor forma de sobrevivir. 

*** 

No le extrañaba que la biblioteca del palacio de Asgard estuviera descuidada y abandonada. Aparte de Dainay, Loki no había conocido a otros gigantes de hielo que le dieran importancia a la lectura y en su caso, estaba ligado a no poder moverse con la facilidad de los otros. Sin embargo, le veía una función más práctica que hundirse a revisar páginas de papel viejas de libros de otra raza. 

Además, había que admitir que el pergamino y la piel helada húmeda no congeniaban muy bien. Desde que había encontrado la biblioteca, cerrada y abandonada, sin que nadie se hubiera dignado a hacerla fría y amigable para la especie de su padre, había aprendido a asumir la forma de la especie de Thor para acercarse a revisar los libros. 

Allí había encontrado todo lo que podía desear. 

-Siempre traes libros de palacio –había señalado Thor un día, arrugando la nariz. Él tampoco era muy dado a la lectura. 

-Siempre encuentro algo útil –le había respondido encogiéndose de hombros, mientras esperaba la reacción de Dainay. Por suerte, tampoco le dio mayor importancia a los libros. Había temido que al verse expuesto por Thor, no volvieran a llevarle a palacio con ellos. 

-¿Útil para qué? 

La curiosidad de Thor no lo instaba a estudiar e investigar por su cuenta, pero siempre lo impulsaba a preguntar por lo que él hacía. 

Loki sonrió ante la pregunta. 

-Para hacer trucos –fue su respuesta. 

Pero lo valioso, como había aprendido de Reugu, era para qué podría usar esos trucos después. 

*** 

Los trucos de Loki empezaron a ampliarse en variedad. Sin nadie más capaz de crear ilusiones entre su raza, lo que había aprendido a hacer hasta antes de ir a palacio era autodidacta. Ahora, con la ayuda de los libros que había encontrado, sus habilidades se habían ampliado considerablemente. 

A Thor le encantaba ver sus pequeños trucos. Resultaban útiles para defenderse de aquellos que se metían con ellos por su estatura y debilidad al lado de los gigantes. También podían ser de provecho para evadir las reglas de Dainay y para aventurarse, conforme fueron creciendo, a regiones más lejanas de las inmediatas a las viviendas de ambos. 

Ambos aspiraban a explorar todo Asgard juntos algún día. 

-Podemos ir a otros planetas –sugirió Thor un día, sus ojos brillantes de emoción al pensarlo. 

Loki había mirado hacia el cielo, pensando en el universo en el exterior y todos los territorios allí afuera en los que los gigantes de hielo no tenían ningún peso todavía. 

-Podríamos –concordó. 

Pero sabía mejor que el propio Thor que aquello no sería nada fácil. 

***

Mucho tiempo pasó de aventuras infantiles y visitas al palacio antes de que los trucos de Loki dieran resultado. El momento llegó de repente y podría haber pasado de largo si el chico no hubiera estado preparado. 

Un día, al llegar a palacio, Laufey no había estado en el salón del trono. Había estado en la entrada. 

Dainay se había asustado y la preocupación de que al rey no le agradara ver a su bastardo allí había exudado de ella como el agua condensada cerca de la piel fría. Thor, por su parte, fuera del salón del trono y con la renovada confianza que le confería la entrada a la juventud, se sentía menos inhibido ante la presencia del líder en aquel lugar. 

Loki por su parte se había tensado como un animal en peligro y había retornado a su aspecto original. 

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Laufey al verlos acercarse. Tenía la atención centrada en su bastardo–. Hemos crecido, Loki. Al menos para tu tamaño. 

Loki ignoró las risas de los otros en la entrada, pero Thor no tenía tanto sentido común. 

-¡Es mi amigo! –declaró. Se escucharon algunas risas más, a lo que el asgardiano frunció el ceño–. ¿Podría entrar hoy? ¡Seguro que entendería mucho de lo que hablan ahí adentro siempre! 

El rey miró sorprendido a su atrevido prisionero y luego rió. 

-¿Qué podría hacer que nos fuera de utilidad? 

Loki sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo y se concentró. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos Thor, la imagen replicada de Loki cincuenta veces se esparció por el salón. 

-Esto, por ejemplo –dijeron todos los Loki a la vez, causando revuelo en los demás presentes en la sala. 

Sonrió al ver la estupefacción en el rostro de Laufey convertirse en interés y algo que auguraba planes donde aquella habilidad podría ser utilizada. 

-Sí, creo que es hora de que Loki Laufeyson empiece a entrar a nuestras sesiones –declaró haciendo una seña para que lo acompañaran a cruzar las puertas del salón del trono. 

Thor le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al Loki a su derecha, el cual se desvaneció con todos los demás. 

Loki, un metro delante a su izquierda sonrió a su vez: estaba dentro.


	3. Conquista

La prisión de Asgard era espaciosa, con una luz dorada tras los témpanos de hielo que cubrían los bordes de cada celda. Laufey no era muy dado a utilizarla. Prefería deshacerse de los prisioneros de maneras que causaran una buena impresión sobre sus enemigos presentes y futuros. 

Loki torció el gesto al bajar las gradas hasta allí. Movilizarse sin ser visto era una de sus mejores habilidades, pero hubiera preferido no tener que arriesgarse. Sin embargo, aquella era la única manera de ver a Thor si quería hacerlo. 

Todo se había echado a perder poco tiempo atrás. Todavía durante su juventud, Thor había puesto poca atención al mundo que le rodeaba a pesar de pasarse el día explorando y visitando lugares de Asgard. Había conocido el mundo de una manera y no lo había cuestionado. 

Luego, cuando Loki empezó a tener más voz en la corte de Laufey, Thor había empezado a poner atención a lo que sucedía y así había empezado a entender su lugar allí.

El heredero de Asgard. El prisionero. 

-¿Tú lo sabías? –había preguntado al enterarse, mirándolo con aire traicionado. 

Loki le había sostenido la mirada. 

-No te hace ningún bien saberlo ahora. 

Efectivamente, aquel conocimiento había terminado con la participación voluntaria de Thor en las sesiones que se le requería en el palacio. Ante su negativa, Laufey había mandado a que le recluyeran en una de las tantas celdas vacías de la prisión. 

Allí estaba desde los últimos meses. Loki se las ingeniaba para colarse en el sitio cuando podía. En ocasiones, Dainay lo buscaba para enviarle mensajes, comida o preguntarle qué sabía del prisionero. Era impresionante lo que había envejecido la gigante al verse sin la obligación de cuidar al trofeo principal de su rey. 

-Loki –dijo el prisionero momentos antes de que deshiciera el engaño que evitaba a los demás verlo. Estaba tan solo allí abajo que ya distinguía las pisadas invisibles de su visitante secreto. 

-Thor –respondió el chico dejándose ver–. ¿Aún me hablas? 

Su compañero de infancia le había retirado la palabra por un tiempo tras enterarse de la verdad de su pasado, la cual Loki conocía pero no le había dicho nada al respecto. Sin embargo, luego había vuelto a hablarle, en la primera visita clandestina que le hizo en su encierro. 

-Aquí no tengo con quien más hablar –replicó el prisionero con amargura. 

Caminaba de un lugar a otro de la celda, inquieto. Apretaba los puños con rabia. 

-Afuera tampoco –le recordó Loki arqueando una ceja.

Su comentario no era realmente gracioso, pero le sacó a ambos una sonrisa. 

***

-Necesito salir de aquí –decía Thor con frecuencia. 

En ocasiones Loki lo ignoraba, limitándose a ver cómo el asgardiano caminaba en círculos dentro de su celda, como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. En otras, intentaba distraerlo con historias sobre lo que sucedía en el exterior. Incluso ocasionalmente le demostraba algún truco nuevo que hubiera aprendido. 

Pocas veces optaba por la nostalgia. 

-Debimos haber usado el puente Bifrost cuando pudimos –comentó un día. 

El puente conectaba los nueve reinos, pero los gigantes de hielo sólo lo utilizaban para ir a Jotunheim. No eran bien recibidos en los otros planetas y Laufey no había manifestado deseos de exponerse a una revancha de los asgardianos al hacer nuevos intentos de conquista. Sin embargo, el puente existía y era la única entrada conocida a Asgard. 

Thor rió con amargura, levantando la mirada hacia el techo de la celda. 

-No creo que haya podido hacerlo realmente. Siempre he sido un prisionero. 

Loki torció el gesto al escucharlo. 

-Pude haberte sacado. 

La idea se asentó en la mente de ambos. Thor no tenía más opción que creerle, lo había visto hacer siempre lo que quería. Loki, por su parte, estaba muy seguro de tener la habilidad para hacerlo. 

-¿Te imaginas? –dijo Thor tras un rato–. ¿Tú y yo, explorando por el universo? 

La idea le sacó una sonrisa al asgardiano, una amplia, sincera y nostálgica. Loki también sonrió ligeramente, aunque su expresión estaba cargada de misterio. 

***

Los guardias de la prisión recibían de buen agrado el pago clandestino por hacer la vista gorda a las visitas de Loki y dejarles cierta intimidad. Laufey no había ordenado exactamente “aislamiento”, así que técnicamente nadie estaba faltando a la voluntad del rey. Sin embargo, nunca se era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. 

-¿Has averiguado algo? 

Una pared de energía separaba a los prisioneros de las celdas, aunque en ese momento no había otro más que Thor. El asgardiano se había sentado a la orilla de la pared, con la espalda apoyada a una de las columnas de la esquina. Desde la primera vez que lo había encontrado allí, Loki se había sentado de la misma manera al lado contrario de la pared, de manera que estaban lado a lado si no consideraban la barrera. 

La pregunta de Thor había sido formulada en un tono poco animado, pero estaba ansioso por la respuesta. El encierro lo tenía de los nervios. 

Loki sonrió con suficiencia. 

-Por supuesto. 

Como el único lazo de Thor con el exterior se había ofrecido a averiguarle información sobre su pasado. Lo había ofrecido como una señal de paz tras pedirle perdón por no haberle informado lo que sabía sobre sus orígenes. 

Thor todavía creía que sacaba la información de la biblioteca de Asgard. Seguía siendo uno de sus principales lugares de consulta, pero no el único. Los gigantes de hielo seguían sin confiar en él, pero ser admitido dentro de la corte de Laufey le daba oportunidad de escuchar y dejar caer los comentarios apropiados para provocar la información que quería. 

Los gigantes de hielo eran tan simples. 

Thor se giró a mirarlo expectante, pero Loki se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curveadas hacia arriba. 

-¿Me estás provocando para que te ruegue? –preguntó el asgardiano con tono de incredulidad. 

La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó. 

-No tienes mucho más que hacer aquí. 

El comentario no le sentó bien al prisionero. 

-¡Se supone que vengas a entretenerme, no a usarme de entretención! –le reclamó. 

Sin embargo, no estaba realmente molesto. Al menos no del todo. Quería mucho a Loki y valoraba demasiado su compañía como para resentir su manera de ser. 

-¿No ha sido así siempre? –preguntó Loki con fingida amabilidad, con más sinceridad de la que Thor era capaz de captar en sus palabras. Pero luego decidió que había sido suficiente por ese día–.Tengo tu información. Y más. 

Thor entrecerró los ojos. Conocía ese tono de su compañero de infancia y juventud. 

-Estás tramando algo –declaró finalmente. 

Loki no intentó siquiera negarlo. 

*** 

No era fácil vivir entre los gigantes de hielo, pero nunca lo había sido. A su manera, Loki le agradecía a Kuegu el haberle obligado desde niño a saber vivir con ello. Era un agradecimiento no pronunciado, puesto que no había vuelto a tener contacto con él desde que había sido admitido en la corte de Laufey. 

Ni el rey tenía tanto interés en su hijo bastardo como para recompensar al cuidador asignado ni Loki le tenía cariño como para pedir que así fuera. No le importaba convertirse en la peor inversión que había realizado el gigante en su vida. 

Estaba a acostumbrado a que lo vieran por encima del hombro. No era nada complicado, considerando que era muy pequeño en comparación con ellos. Sin embargo, Loki era quien mantenía la expresión constante de estarlos ignorando, mientras caminaba erguido y firme entre ellos. 

Sabía lo que pensaban de él. Los había escuchado. A algunos a hurtadillas, a otros porque estaban encantados de decírselo: era el bastardo fenómeno, el saco de trucos que servía de entretención al rey, el mestizo debilucho que intentaba cubrir con una lengua filosa sus carencias. 

Todos lo pensaban al verlo pasar, aunque ninguno lo dijera. Los únicos que no tenían reparo en decirle todo a la cara eran los cuatro hijos de Laufey, los gigantes que tendrían que disputar entre sí la herencia del reino. Uno tenía el control del Bifrost, otro la sala de seguridad de Asgard y los otros dos eran sus consejeros principales. Todos cuidaban el legado que esperaban heredar. 

Herencia a la que el bastardo que no era un gigante no podía aspirar. 

Loki pocas veces replicaba con su lengua afilada y peligrosa. Se limitaba a mantener una breve sonrisa de superioridad y desdén en sus labios al caminar entre ellos. Estaba muy seguro de que ninguno sabía que mientras se encontraba entre ellos estaba tramando lo que podría significar un cambio radical en lo que era su vida en Asgard. 

Loki siempre había sido solitario. La compañía de Thor era la única que había buscado y propiciado. Eso resultaba particularmente útil cuando pretendía escurrirse de los dominios de su padre. A nadie le importaba lo suficiente para fijarse a dónde marchaba. 

Nadie se daba cuenta de que el insignificante y debilucho Loki había encontrado su propio camino fuera de Asgard. 

*** 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Loki había asumido la habilidad de cobrar una apariencia humana a voluntad, sin necesidad de hacer contacto directo con Thor. Le había tomado un poco de observación detallada ser capaz de asumir distintas apariencias pero finalmente había llegado a ser capaz de tomar una apariencia humana. 

El paso natural había sido entonces mezclarse entre ellos. Aquello también había resultado exitoso. Los asgardianos no eran tan recelosos como los gigantes de hielo y eran muchos más, por lo que pasar desapercibido no resultaba difícil. 

Así supo todo lo que debía. 

*** 

-No voy a venir a verte de nuevo –declaró Loki con resolución una tarde. 

No hizo mayor introducción a su anuncio. Había llegado a la celda después de la hora de la cena, provocando gran alegría en Thor. Desde su encierro, las visitas de Loki eran todo lo que le daba sentido a su día a día. 

La compañía no era lo único que apreciaba. Desde que había conocido su verdadera identidad, había ansiado cada momento en el que su compañero de infancia se acercaba para contarle más sobre ese pasado que desconocía. Así había aprendido sobre su padre, Odin, y el resto de sus antepasados. Sobre la guerra que había echado a los suyos de Asgard y como él debería ser el heredero de ese reino. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó con incredulidad, esperando ver en Loki alguna seña que le confirmara que estaba bromeando–. ¿Por qué? 

La respuesta tardó en llegar: Thor intentaba no sentirse abandonado mientras Loki meditaba por última vez cómo era mejor decírselo. 

-Hay algo que debo hacer y tomará tiempo –respondió finalmente. 

La mirada de Thor se tornó incrédula, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con enojo.

-¿Algo para Laufey? 

El tono traicionado de su voz hizo que Loki arqueara ambas cejas. 

-¿Qué crees que me encargaría Laufey más allá que impresionar a sus aliados o enemigos con algún truco? No soy el heredero que debería ser, como tú. 

La respuesta, seca y cargada de un resentimiento real bajó el recelo de Thor, aunque no relajó el ceño. Loki lo notó y se acercó más a la pared que los separaba. Podía sentir la vibración del muro de poder que los separaba. 

-¿Confías en mí? –preguntó con voz baja, grave. 

Thor se acercó a la pared, a la misma distancia que él, con el poder de la pared divisoria vibrando entre ambos. Loki había adquirido la forma asgardiana para aquel encuentro, por lo que eran unos ojos claros y limpios los que devolvían la mirada a la profunda inspección de Thor. 

-Sabes que sí –replicó Thor. La duda en su voz la producía la incertidumbre de verse enfrentado a esa pregunta. 

Su respuesta fue satisfactoria. 

-Lo que haré nos pondrá a ambos en el lugar que nos corresponde. Lo prometo. La próxima vez que nos veamos, no estarás en esta celda. No tendremos esta pared. 

La manera tan solemne y a la vez teñida de ira en la que había pronunciado esas palabras provocó un escalofrío en Thor. 

A veces tenía la impresión de que no entendía a Loki por completo. Pero no lograba que eso llegara a preocuparle. 

*** 

De los nueve reinos a los que estaban conectados Asgard y Jotunheim, Vanaheim era después de Midgard el más apropiado para una raza como la asgardiana. Loki había tenido sus dudas, considerando que en su reino de origen aquella raza había tenido todas las comodidades posibles. De tener que elegir, su opción habría sido Midgard, donde los humanos, aunque inferiores, les hubieran mantenido como dioses. 

Sin embargo, la raza de Vanaheim parecía estar totalmente sometida al poder de Odin, al que llamaban padre de todo. Cuando apresaron a Loki en su forma humana, no debatieron siquiera lo que debían hacer con él: lo llevaron directamente al palacio de piedra donde la autoridad asgardiana se había instalado. 

Había decidido utilizar su aspecto habitual cuando estaba con Thor. De otra manera, no sería lo mismo. 

Fue introducido con las manos atadas al salón donde el padre de su amigo y compañero estaba sentado en un trono de piedra en alto. Le faltaba un ojo y tenía un aire solemne que resultaba fiero y terrible. 

-Me dicen que clamas haber sido prisionero de Laufey, en Asgard –declaró con un tono de voz profundo que hacía eco en las paredes del salón. 

Loki sonrió ligeramente para sí antes de levantar la mirada y poner la expresión más inocente que conocía. 

-Toda mi vida, hasta que pude escapar. Vine a buscar su ayuda, Padre de Todo. No pude sacar a Thor conmigo: su hijo lo necesita. 

A pesar de la desconfianza natural de Odin hacia todos los desconocidos que decían saber algo sobre su hijo, hubo un cambio en su expresión que le dio esperanzas a Loki de haber empezado aquello con el pie derecho. 

***

La noticia de que existía otra entrada a Asgard causó un revuelo increíble entre los antiguos habitantes del reino. Muchos se negaban a creer en la palabra de aquel hombre de procedencia dudosa quien alegaba haber sido un prisionero de los gigantes de hielo durante los mismos años que el heredero prisionero. 

-No estoy diciendo que vayamos a seguir tu propuesta, pero dijiste que tienes una idea de cómo tomar Asgard. 

Odin se veía viejo, pero proyectaba poder y dominio de una manera admirable, aunque a Loki no le extrañaba que Laufey lo hubiera vencido. Por su parte, Loki proyectaba una imagen de seguridad e inteligencia que compensaban un poco su físico espigado y poco musculoso. 

-Puedo garantizar su entrada –declaró Loki con seguridad–. Una vez dentro, tienen 5 amenazas que neutralizar: Laufey y sus cuatro hijos. Uno está en el puente Bifrost. Otro, en la sala de poder de seguridad. Los otros dos puedo encontrarlos cuando estemos allí. Sé cómo encontrarlos. 

Odin lo miró con recelo. Al contrario de su hijo, se mantenía quieto en un lugar, esperando que el mundo girara a su alrededor. 

-¿Y Thor? –preguntó tras unos momentos. 

-En las celdas, en el piso inferior –replicó sin tardanza. 

A su respuesta le siguió otro silencio prolongado. 

-Parece que no tendríamos más opción que llevarte con nosotros –declaró Odin finalmente–. Lo que me hace preguntarme por qué. ¿Qué ganas tú? 

Loki se relajó ante la pregunta y sonrió con resolución. 

-Venganza. 

Saboreó la palabra al decirla y obtuvo un ligero asentimiento por parte del líder de los asgardianos. 

*** 

Odin tenía sus condiciones para dejar que Loki fuera con ellos en la incursión. Era un alarde de poder, porque era un hecho que sin él no iban a encontrar la entrada de Asgard, aunque les hubiera dicho que existía. 

La primera era que debía mostrarles la entrada y una vez en Asgard, les indicaría las direcciones para atacar al mismo tiempo a todos los hijos de Laufey, sin darles tiempo de organizarse. La segunda, Loki iría al lado de Sif y otros tres guerreros que eran de plena confianza de Odin. Tercero, una vez eliminadas las principales amenazas, el resto del ejército de Asgard recibiría la señal de entrar. 

Loki había aceptado sin rechistar. 

*** 

La entrada secreta a Asgard desde Vanaheim llevaba a un grupo rocoso en el medio del lago de hielo detrás del palacio. Al inicio los asgardianos lo habían tildado de loco, pero la valiente guerrera que Odin le había asignado como guardiana se había atrevido a cruzar a su lado para devolverse después e indicar a los demás que los siguieran. 

Tenía valor. 

Se adelantó junto a ella al palacio. Los acompañaban otros tres guerreros.

-Uno está en el puente Bifrost. Otro en la sala de poder de seguridad del palacio. Los otros deben estar con Laufey en el salón principal del palacio. 

Su declaración produjo un intercambio de miradas entre los guerreros. Loki esperó impaciente, seguro de que la decisión lógica sería dividirse cada uno en dirección a alguno de los hijos. 

-Tú vienes con nosotros –definió Sif señalándolo. El gordo bajo y el chino se fueron en las direcciones que él había indicado y se internó con ambos en el palacio. 

Loki sonrió de medio lado. 

-No, ustedes vienen conmigo –la corrigió. 

Estaba seguro de que aunque aquella hubiera sido su tierra por muchos años, ninguno conocía aquel palacio como él. 

Nadie conocía ese reino como él. 

*** 

Llegar hasta la sala de palacio sin cruzarse con ningún gigante de hielo era casi imposible. Por supuesto, cuando se podían crear ilusiones visuales para que no les percibieran o para que se desviaran y no les encontraran. 

-¿Cuáles son? –preguntó Fandral mientras miraban a los presentes en la sala desde el pasillo oculto por el cual Loki los había guiado–. Todos parecen iguales. 

Los gigantes en el salón no se habían dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero Loki sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. 

-Los grandes al lado de Laufey –respondió con más amargura en la voz de la que era prudente. 

Sif y Fandral intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Tenían una misión. Aunque fuera arriesgada. Por suerte, no había más que otro par de gigantes en el salón. 

-¿Participarás? –le preguntó Sif mientras sacaba su arma. 

Loki sonrió de medio lado. 

-Eso estoy haciendo. 

*** 

Al tiempo que los hijos de Laufey que no se encontraban en el palacio caían a manos de los otros guerreros, Sif y Fandral entraron al salón del trono. Loki se quedó atrás un momento y luego, para estupefacción de todos, llenó el salón de distintas imágenes de él a semejanza de otros guardias que había visto en Vanaheim. 

No había peleado nunca antes con los asgardianos, pero conocía lo suficiente a los gigantes de hielo para saber que no reaccionarían con rapidez. Por suerte, los guerreros que había metido al palacio eran menos lentos y supieron aprovechar la situación. 

Terminaron con los dos hermanos y luego entre ambos con un sorprendido Laufey que no tuvo tiempo de ir en busca del cofre para usar su poder de hielo para congelarles. 

Loki volvió a asumir su aspecto natural al entrar al salón, asegurándose de que su padre lo viera justo antes de morir. 

Loki lo contempló con una sonrisa en los labios y luego, antes de que Sif o Fandral pudieran detenerlo, creó una nueva ilusión para cubrirse y desapareció. 

*** 

Desde las celdas de Asgard no se podía escuchar casi nada del exterior, de manera que Thor no se había enterado de lo que sucedía. No fue hasta que escuchó pasos firmes escaleras abajo que notó que algo estaba mal. 

O bien. Algo estaba muy bien. 

Por primera vez en su vida vio a alguien como él que no fuera Loki fingiendo otro aspecto. 

Era un hombre mayor, con un parche en un ojo y un martillo enorme en la mano derecha. 

-Ese no es un lugar para el heredero de Asgard –declaró con voz de trueno. 

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de su padre. 

*** 

-¡Laufey ha muerto! 

-¡Los hijos de Laufey han caído!

-¡Estamos perdidos! 

Los gigantes de hielo no eran una raza disciplinada u organizada. Loki ya lo sabía, así como tenía claro que lo que necesitaban era un líder. Alguien que retomara el lugar de su padre. 

Por eso se dirigió al lugar indicado, donde los principales generales discutían sin saber cómo proceder. 

-Son los asgardianos –declaró con voz firme. Tenía la mitad de la estatura de todos ellos, pero había hablado con un tono que les había obligado a girarse y mirarlo, aunque fuera con desdén. 

Sus palabras tardaron un momento en calar, creando un nuevo revuelo exigiendo pruebas o explicaciones. 

Loki levantó una mano y para su satisfacción, los demás hicieron silencio. 

-Odin encontró un camino de regreso a su palacio y está aquí junto a sus guerreros. Pero aún podemos responder. 

Comprobó con satisfacción que le estaban poniendo atención. Por primera vez en su vida. Sonrió ligeramente. 

-Es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con Odin en lugar de desterrarlo. 

Sus palabras provocaron un gran revuelo aprobatorio. Se permitió sonreír ampliamente al escucharlos. 

-Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo cuando el clamor se calmó un poco. 

Sin embargo, ante esas palabras no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. 

En lugar del rumor aprobatorio anterior, se disparó un murmullo de indignación e incomodidad. 

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer lo que dice el bastardo? –decían algunos. 

El desprecio que le era tan familiar teñía las palabras. 

-Un mestizo no puede jugar a los soldados –escuchó decir a otros. 

-Esto es una broma –desdeñaron otros. 

Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. 

-Sé cómo afrontar esto –declaró con firmeza, el enojo latiendo en su voz–. Si me siguen, puedo hacer que Asgard sea nuestro por siempre. Este es el plan. 

Sin embargo, nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar su plan. 

-Prefiero ser expulsado a Jotunheim de nuevo antes de seguir a un mestizo –declaró un gigante particularmente corpulento. 

Kuegu. 

Al escuchar todos los murmullos aprobatorios, Loki supo que su plan estaba perdido.


	4. Castigo

Sin alguien a la cabeza ni organización alguna, los gigantes de hielo fueron vencidos con rapidez por los asgardianos, quienes se encontraban en el reino como en casa. En pocas horas, Odin estaba en el trono que le correspondía, con su heredero al lado, sosteniendo el poderoso Mjolnir. 

Los gigantes de hielo fueron obligados a cruzar por el puente Bifrost hacia Jotunheim, excepto aquellos que pusieron resistencia que fueron aniquiliados. 

Loki, en su forma natural, fue llevado a la sala del trono, atado de pies y de manos. 

A Thor se le encogió el corazón al verlo. 

-Hijo mío. ¿Nos puedes iluminar sobre quién es este? 

Respondió con prisa al llamado de su padre. Bajó las gradas del trono y se acercó a Loki. Tenía demasiadas preguntas pero no se atrevía a hacerlas todas allí. 

-Es Loki Laufeyson –respondió al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia él, tocando las cadenas que sostenían sus manos–. ¿Por qué está atado? 

El prisionero le dedicó una sonrisa irónica torcida. 

-Ya ves, soy un peligro para el nuevo Asgard. 

Thor se giró para encarar a su padre. 

-Es mi amigo –declaró con firmeza. 

Nunca había hablado con tanta autoridad en su vida. El mismo Loki hizo un gesto de aprobación al escucharlo que no estaba exento de cierto toque burlón. 

-Y tenemos mucho que agradecerle tras guiarnos de regreso a Asgard –declaró Odin, pero su rostro mantuvo una expresión endurecida. 

Su hijo, sin embargo, no se detuvo a analizar su tono. Se giró de prisa para mirar a Loki a los ojos. Le daba igual que fueran rojos como el fuego en lugar del color claro al que estaba acostumbrado. 

-¿Los trajiste aquí? ¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo? 

Loki no le respondió, era innecesario. Sonrió de medio lado, mostrándose más satisfecho de sí mismo de lo que se sentía. 

-Sin embargo –continuó el nuevo rey de Asgard con severidad, provocando que Thor se girara a prestarle atención de nuevo–, hay dudas sobre sus intenciones. 

Aquella declaración provocó la extrañeza del heredero del trono a Asgard y sacó un suspiro resignado a Loki.

-Dije que quería venganza y la tuve –declaró a la pregunta muda que Odin le estaba haciendo con la mirada fija que le estaba dedicando. 

-Querías un trono, como único heredero de Laufey –le acusó el rey. 

Aquella afirmación causó una risa seca y burlona de Loki. 

-Se ve que no conoce a los gigantes de hielo. 

Los demás presentes en el salón se mantenían en un tenso silencio. Había duda en el rostro de la mayoría, y desconfianza en el de Sif y Fandral, quienes habían entrado con Loki al palacio al inicio del ataque y luego lo habían perdido. 

-Al contrario, los conozco y sé que no es posible fiarse de ellos. 

Thor negó al escucharlo. 

-Padre, puedo responder por Loki. Ha sido mi único amigo aquí. 

Aquella declaración causó un revuelo en el salón, mientras todos murmuraban entre sí la conveniencia de tomarle la palabra. 

Odin, por su parte, no parecía dispuesto a disgustar a su heredero, pero tampoco a fiarse del único hijo vivo de Laufey. 

-En ese caso, tendremos que brindarle la misma hospitalidad que te dieron a ti los suyos. 

*** 

La habitación de Loki era cómoda y no carente de lujos, mucho mejor que cualquiera que pudo haber soñado bajo el reino de Laufey. 

-No está mal –comentó Thor cuando lo visitó en la habitación que le habían asignado. 

Por primera vez, Loki lo vio vestido como un príncipe heredero. Llevaba armadura, una capa roja y el martillo que le había visto desde la llegada de Odin. 

-Te sienta bien ser un príncipe –declaró. 

Thor se miró a si mismo y se encogió de hombros, como si no quisiera presumir. No tenía que hacerlo. 

-Mi padre se convencerá pronto de que no eres ningún peligro –le aseguró. 

Aquella declaración estaba formulada con más deseo y optimismo que realidad. Loki lo tenía muy claro. Él tampoco habría confiado en el único hijo de su enemigo, aunque fuera un bastardo. En especial si había desaparecido durante el ataque al que los había guiado. Los rumores de su intento de emboscada a los asgardianos existía. Probablemente por desconfianza, pero no eran acusaciones exentas de verdad. 

-Tú me crees –replicó Loki simplemente, como si eso fuera suficiente. 

Aunque no lo era. 

Si su plan hubiera salido bien, si los gigantes de hielo hubieran tenido suficiente cerebro para aferrarse a la única opción que tenían de hacer frente a los asgardianos tras la muerte de sus líderes… 

Loki sería un rey y no un prisionero. 

Pero eso Thor no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. 

*** 

No existía una prohibición abierta para que Loki vagara por el palacio, pero debía salir acompañado si quería recorrer los territorios exteriores. Después de todo, si conocía una entrada secreta a Asgard no se sabía qué más podía saber. 

Thor intentaba pasar mucho tiempo con él, aunque Odin demandaba su presencia constante para prepararle para su lugar en el reino. Loki resentía cada día más su ausencia. 

-¿Sabes qué fue de los gigantes de hielo? –le preguntó en una de sus visitas. La pregunta había sonado casual, pero no lo era. 

Más allá de la prolongada ausencia de Thor, el desprecio de la raza de su padre era lo que más lo obsesionaba. 

-Están en Jotunheim –respondió el príncipe con normalidad, sin sospechar nada de su consulta. Parecía natural su curiosidad–. Me pregunto si Dainay estará allí. 

Probablemente sí. Estaba vieja y herida, no podría haber puesto mayor resistencia. Además, estaba entre los gigantes que no habían apoyado el plan de Loki. No podía estar seguro de si era de las que había abucheado y negado la posibilidad de seguir al mestizo, pero la había visto cerca de allí. Estaba casi seguro. 

-¿También habrías abogado por ella ante tu padre para que se quedara aquí? 

La respuesta de Thor se hizo tardar más de lo que esperaba. 

-No –dijo finalmente–. Dainay necesita el frío y a los suyos. Tú no pertenecías con ellos. 

Loki habría esperado una diferencia más categórica, pero se contuvo de hacer más comentarios al respecto. 

*** 

La cantidad de información en la biblioteca de Asgard era impresionante. Odin, al contrario de Laufey, entendía el peligro que eso implicaba, por lo que era de los lugares del palacio a las que Loki no tenía acceso. Sin embargo, no le había costado convencer a Thor de llevarle algunos libros. En teoría, quería comprender mejor a los asgardianos para convivir con ellos. 

En realidad, necesitaba saber más sobre el Biforst al que no le había dado en su momento toda la importancia que merecía: se había concentrado en encontrar y dominar otros accesos. 

Si no había salido del palacio no había sido solo por los controles de Odin. Estaba seguro de poder evadirlos. Sin embargo, no valía la pena hacerlo hasta que tuviera toda la información para hacerle frente a lo que debía hacer. 

*** 

Sustituir a Heimdall era uno de los principales escollos con los que Odin se había enfrentado al regresar a Asgard. La falta de su visión le había impedido tener control sobre lo que sucedía con Thor en su cautividad. Pero ahora, de regreso en su reino, necesitaba que alguien más se hiciera cargo del Biforst. 

Si hubiera tenido a alguien en el puente, se habrían dado cuenta mucho antes del plan de Loki. No cuando el puente se encontraba extendido y crecía con todo el propósito de terminar con Jotunheim. 

Thor, antes de que alguien decidiera lo que se debía hacer, tomó Mjolnir y lo giró con rapidez. Debía volar hasta el Bifrost antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. 

Si aquel era Loki, debía averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. 

*** 

No había vuelto a ver a Loki fuera de la luz del palacio de Asgard. Recién entendía que tal vez lo había mantenido engañado con una ilusión, o quizá no se había permitido apreciar el cambio que se había dado en él. Estaba seguro de que su padre no lo haría pasar hambre, pero estaba más delgado y su expresión había cambiado. Además, el rostro camuflado bajo una piel pálida se mostraba ojerozo. 

Pero lo peor era la mirada. 

-¡Loki! –gritó, para escucharse por encima del sonido del puente desplegándose–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro le causó un escalofrío. 

-Thor. Sabía que con esto vendrías –declaró con satisfacción–. Tienes que vigilar lo que pasa en tu reino. 

Había ironía en su voz, pero a la vez parecía complacido con su presencia. 

-Loki. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –repitió con un tono más prudente y menos demandante, al tiempo que se acercaba. 

La capa roja ondeaba a su espalda y el peso del martillo lo sentía en la mano. Loki no tenía más que el ropaje negro sobrio que la gente de Odin le había dejado. 

El hombre tardó un poco en responder. 

-Ah, Thor, si leyeras más libros… Ten. 

Le tiró un libro que pudo atrapar gracias a sus buenos reflejos. Lo reconoció de inmediato como Loki sabía que haría, puesto que era quien se lo había llevado al cuarto. 

Lo abrió en la página marcada y empezó a leer. 

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que tenía ante sus ojos. 

-Tienes que detenerlo –dijo con urgencia–. ¡Si no lo paras, va a destruir al planeta al cual está alcanzando!

Su urgencia no tuvo ninguna repercusión en Loki, quien continuaba observando con fascinación la manera en que el puente crecía. 

Thor se acercó a su lado con creciente alarma. 

-¿A dónde estás dirigiendo este puente? 

Supo la respuesta en cuanto vio la expresión de Loki ante la pregunta. 

-Jotunheim.

Aquel era el propósito entonces. Loki quería destruir el reino de la raza de su padre. Ese donde estaban habitando todos los sobrevivientes que quedaban. 

-No puedes –dijo Thor casi sin aliento por un momento. 

Los ojos de Loki chispearon al escucharlo. Se giró a mirarlo con ira en la mirada. 

-¿Por qué no? No soy uno de ellos, ¿no es así, Thor? ¿Por qué defiendes a tus carceleros? 

Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. La luz celeste brillante del puente era cada vez más intensa y resaltaba destellos de luz y sombra en el rostro de ambos. 

-Vas a destruir toda una raza –dijo modulando con énfasis cada palabra. 

La ira se transformó en furia en su rostro. 

-¡Podría ser su rey ahora mismo y estarían protegidos aquí mismo! 

Tardó un momento en procesar lo que eso significaba. Al hacerlo, retrocedió un paso incrédulo. 

-No lo dices en serio –dijo casi sin aliento. No podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Algo estaba mal con Loki. Muy mal. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con desdén–. ¿Crees que quería que tu padre viniera a reinar aquí? Laufey había ganado justamente en guerra el poder sobre Asgard. 

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Negó y retrocedió otro par de pasos, aunque empuñó con fuerza el martillo de manera instintiva. 

-¿Para qué fuiste por mi padre? 

Loki sonrió, como si disfrutara la oportunidad de responder a esa pregunta. 

-Te dije que haría lo necesario para que ambos estuviéramos en el lugar que merecíamos. Yo podría reinar en Asgard y tú no serías un prisionero conmigo. Lo tenía todo planeado. Pero ellos no lo quisieron de esa manera. 

Era una locura. No podía razonar con esos argumentos y lo importante en ese momento era detener el Bifrost. 

Se lanzó hacia los controles del puente, intentando ver algo que pareciera lo apropiado para detenerlo. Probablemente el libro que tenía en la mano contenía la respuesta pero no tenía tiempo. 

-¡No se puede detener! –le informó Loki con un tono satisfecho de sí mismo–. ¡Me aseguré de ello! 

Al comprobar que la base de la palanca estaba rota, Thor se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos. 

-¿Por qué te importa? –continuó Loki–. ¿Es por Dainay? ¡¿Esa gigante que fue a buscarme como el juguete del prisionero?! 

Escupió las últimas palabras con una rabia que Thor nunca había percibido que sentía. 

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que si quería detener eso, no lo iba a hacer razonando. Tomó el martillo con firmeza y corrió hacia el Bifrost. 

*** 

La explosión lo encegueció por un momento. Loki había intentado evitar que lo hiciera, él mismo tenía problemas para entender por qué defendía a quienes le habían tenido prisionero tanto tiempo, pero no podía permitir aquella atrocidad. 

Odin había llegado en el momento justo de la explosión del Bifrost bajo los golpes del martillo. Había atrapado a Thor en el aire polr el tobillo, al borde del precipicio que había abierto ante él en donde había estado el puente. 

Thor, por su parte, habría atrapado al vuelo la mano de Loki, quien lo miró fijamente suspendido en el aire. Abajo, donde el puente había caído, se formaba un agujero negro que parecía dispuesto a tragárselo todo. 

-¡Agárrate firme! –le gritó Thor antes de intentar mirar hacia arriba para pedirle a su padre que los izara a los dos. 

Sin embargo, la mirada de Loki lo atrapó antes de que separara los ojos de él. 

-No queda nada en Asgard. 

Aquella declaración, tan fría y tan definitiva, le causó un escalofrío. Claro que quedaba. Estaba él. Pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta mientras le sostenía la mirada y se limitaba a negar cada vez más rápido. 

Sin creerle, Loki abrió la mano y se dejó caer. 

El grito de Thor lo siguió hasta desaparecer por en el negro vacío. 

*** 

El fenómeno causado por la ruptura del puente seguía abierto, absorbiendo todo lo que había en el universo cerca de él de la misma manera que se había tragado al propio Loki Laufeyson. Odin había salvado a su propio hijo de caer por aquel camino, pero no había logrado separarlo del borde en el que ahora se truncaba su reino. 

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó por enésima vez. 

Odin suspiró. No podía seguir de esa manera. 

-Es lo más probable, nunca sabremos dónde lleva eso. 

Thor tragó grueso al escucharlo. 

-Probable no es definitivo –se atrevió a decir, apenas capaz de verbalizar la esperanza. 

No dejaba de ser una suerte que los demás soldados ya se hubieran retirado para ese momento. No habría sido nada bueno que escucharan al heredero lamentando de aquella manera la pérdida de un enemigo. 

-Pero no quiere decir que pueda regresar –señaló el Padre de todo con severidad–. Loki es ahora un enemigo de Asgard. 

Aquellas palabras lograron separar los ojos de Thor del vacío. Rápidamente se giró para clavar la mirada en su padre. 

-No es mi enemigo. Necesita ayuda. No sé qué les pasa pero… No está bien. 

Odin frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Aquello ya era demasiado. 

-Llora a tu amigo si debes hacerlo, pero déjalo ir. Asgard no tenía que ofrecerle. 

Con aquella declaración en forma de orden definitiva, el Padre de todo lo dejó a solas con el vacío. 

Pero Thor no estaba de acuerdo. Había algo que Asgard todavía podía ofrecerle.


	5. Universo

Un agujero negro es un destino desconocido. Un camino peligroso e incierto por el cual Loki había vagado a punta de ingenio y deseo de sobrevivir. Mantener la vida aunque no supiera para qué era prioridad. 

Resentir a Asgard y a Jotunheim por haberle dejado aquel como su único camino era su única energía. 

Su única ventaja. 

Encontró más enemigos y algunos aliados. Fuentes poderosas de poder y conocimiento, senderos misteriosos que ansiaba probar. 

Alternativas para volver que muchas veces terminaban mal y algunas veces un poco peor. 

Aquella era una de las últimas. Se encontraba atado, débil y demacrado cuando escuchó los golpes y los gritos. 

Sonrió ligeramente para sí cuando reconoció el golpe sordo que nunca olvidaría. El de un martillo. El más grande y poderoso que hubiera visto nunca. 

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó al escuchar unos pasos conocidos acercarse. 

Tal y como esperaba, el rostro de Thor se reveló cuando el hombre que se acercaba salió de las sombras. 

-Nunca había dejado Asgard, tenme un poco de paciencia –respondió. 

Aunque su respuesta era casual, había mucha preocupación en su mirada. Cautela y precaución. 

Loki sonrió. 

-Ya ves, tomó tiempo pero aquí estamos: herederos sin trono listos para explorar el universo. 

La sonrisa que le dedicó era sincera y franca, por un momento exenta de la locura que le había cometido durante su breve encierro en Asgard. 

Thor sabía que no había garantía de que aquel delirio destructor no volviera a aparecer, pero mientras lo liberaba de sus ataduras no pudo evitar sonreír también. 

Ahí estaban, como Loki había prometido. Lejos de tronos, intrigas y prisiones. Justo donde debían estar.


End file.
